Your favorite TV show
by bezgraniczna
Summary: "Have you ever imagine how cool would it be to become part of your favorite TV show ? " Sometimes our dreams come true ! Story of Julia and how her life was turned upside down in few minutes.
1. PROLOG

At the beginning I'd like to say sorry for all my mistakes ! I'm form Poland, and obviously my English isn't perfect but I'm trying. :) If You find anything that should be written in another way let me know, I'll be happy to write it properly :)) Secondly I hope You'll like my story ! :)) This is just a little prolog But I'll post first chapter tomorrow. :) Any feedback would be loved ! And, again, sorry for my english. ;)) ENJOI !

PROLOG

Have you ever imagine how cool would it be to become part of your favorite TV show ? Well, I did. Not once. But I never imagine that this little dream would come true… Maybe I'll start from the beginning. I was sitting in my beloved chair and watching The Vampire Diaries and just like always I was daydreaming 'bout Damon. Hey ! Don't blame me ! He's this super cute, super hot badass every girl is secretly dreaming of! Ok, back to the subject! I can't remember exactly what scene it was but all I remember is this huge BOOOM and next thing I know I'm standing in the middle of the forest in old shorts, t-shirt saying „You maybe beautiful but, there are more ugly people out there!" and my favorite fluffy pink knee socks. My first thought is „what the fuck !". But, hey, what would You think if You were me ?


	2. Sleepy Head

So here is the first chapter :)) I'm really happy that someone already added it to his favouritse ;)) So BIG THAN YOU to TopazEyes137! Again, sorry for any mistakes. ;)) And everything thats written _like this_ should be in Polish 'cause Julie is from Poland. ;)) At first I wanned to write tham in Polish and transtale in the end, but I figured out It would be easier this way. :) So ENJOI ! :)

_„Ok. Julia it's time to figure out what's going on in here. Think straight ! It's just a dream. A little creepy dream ! It can't be anything else !" _I looked around me. There is nothing more I can see besides trees.

"Julie! " I Heard someone calling my name. _"Oh, it's starting to get more creepier every second" _

"Julie!"

"Julie! " More people were calling me now, I started walking in direction of this voices and what I saw next was way more beyond my expectations… In few minutes I stand in front of Stefan Salvatore and Bonnie Bennet.

"_Ha! I knew it was only a creepe dream !"_

"Ekhm, I'm sorry but I don't understand You. You're Julie?" Bonnie said looking at me with strange look on her face.

"Heh, sorry, I was speaking polish. I was just saying that this have to be some creepy dream, that's all."

"Julie, this is not a dream. We need Your help." Now I was looking at Stephen as if he was a complete idiot.

"Look, this have to be dream. I was sitting in my room, watching TV and now I'm in the middle of the forest. This have to be dream."

"No! I transfered You here. According to Emily only You can help us."

"Right, like I'm gonna believe You ! I just need to pinch myself and I'll wake up save in my room. That's all."

"I can pinch You, but it might hurt." The third voice said, I turned round to stand face to face with Damon Salvatore. _Oh! Great, now I'm standing in front of the hottes Vampire ever in pink knee socks! And his smirking! Well, he kind of always does… _And next second he was standing next to me pinching me!

"Auuu! This hurts!"

"Told You so"

"Could You just stop smirking already?" He was 'bout to say something but his brother interrupted him and sad that the best idea right now is to take me to the boarding house. I had to agree. Well, I was practically dragged there by Damon, kicking and screaming. It's getting more fun every second isn't it ?

_Let's think rational. This just can't be happaning. According to Bonnie I'm the only one who can help them defeat Katherine and Klaus. Just great ! I mean come on ! Seriously ! I'm not the kind of girl who shows up just in time to save the day ! This is sooo not me! But on the other hand this seems to be to realistic for just a dream. I'm hungry, thirsty and sleepe. Yep. I could use a bed right now._

"So, you think You can help us?" said Elena looking at me. We were in the boarding house and it looks like all the gang has heard 'bout my appearance in the forrest.

"Look, I have no idea what am I doing here, I'm really tired and I still think that this is just a dream and…"

"So if it is a dream than why are You sleepe?" Damon interupted me, bust still what he said made some sense. I ignored him and finished my sentence.

"…I all I can think of right now is a shower and a bed."

"Well it's understable. Looks like You had beausy enoguh day today. I'll show You where You're gona sleep."

I've opened my eyes trying to figure out where the hell I am. It looked nothing like my room. As far as I am consered it was to dark. Where are my beautiful violes walls ? And this bed? It's sooo damn comfortable it should be a crime 'cause I could lay in it all days. And it was like HUGE!

"Hi there sleepy head."

"Damon? Seriously? Sleepy head? This is so not Your style."

"Come on, we've got lot to do today." And than he was gone. So this is not a dream. I looked at the chair where I put my clothes and saw some jenes and t-shirt. Figure out it had to be Elenas. After a quick shower I went downstairs to see Elena, Bonnie and Stephen on the couch talking 'bout something.

"So have You figured out how am I sopoussed to help You?" I said walking off the stairs.

"According to Emily You're related to Katherina, and whithout You Klaus can't complete the ritual, and Katherina can't be killed. We just have to find out why and how."

"Any Ideas?"

"Not yet, but first we need to take You shopping!" I looked at Elena with a strange look on my face.

"Shopping?"

"Yep! We need to get You some cloths and other staff"

Few hours later we were sitting in small café drinking coffe and eating greates ice crème evere and I was trying to understand whats going on in here.

"Look girls, what would You think if You were me? I mean, two days ago You were just a TV show for me ! And now I'm sitting here and talking to You. This is just creazy!"

"Julie we are most centerly not a TV show ok? This is real, we are real"

"Ok, but look Eleina, tell me what's Your favourite TV show?"

"what?"

"Just answer"

"Ok, I would have to say Glee."

"Great! I love it too, now imagine that one day You just apear in the middle of McKinley High and New Direction are sayin that You will have to be their next Rachel Berry! Oh, and in addiction first time Puck sees You You're wearing pink, fluffy knee socks."

"OMG! Elena! You do realise what does that mean?" I looked at Bonnie surprised.

"What You have in mind Bonnie?" It looked like Elena had no idea what was Bonnie talking 'bout.

"She likes Damon!"

"Wait, what ! Why are You thinking that?"

"Oh please, after what You said it's obvious that You have a thing for him!"

"Bonnie don't be ridicules. Evan if I do think his hot, which he is, you can not denay it, it just wont happened."

"Never say never."

"Seriously Elena, after all I would tell that You'd be the one who would said that he's dangarous or something, that I should stay away from him, or what ever."

"You know what Julie, Damon has changed. After Rose. What happened to her. It looks like he may have feelings after all."

After coming back home we found Alaric, Stephen and Damon over some books. Looks like it's time to figure out what's my role in this show…


End file.
